


Rays Of Fate

by taichara



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Ira moves as he is compelled.





	Rays Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "the sun never sets"

_This could not be changed._

Foolishness, to think otherwise; there was never a way to avert the War, and they all knew that. Or _should_ have. 

Gritting his teeth, Ira fought to appear serene as he led his Union into combat. Aced was there, waiting, and that was no surprise to Unicornis' leader -- it was Aced's oath, after all ...

_Even if I fall -- and I must fall --_

_There's no escaping this fate. We knew that._

Aced raised his Keyblade. Ira tossed his head, echoed the motion. So be it.

_The Light will survive, and that is all I ever wished._


End file.
